Pooh's Adventures Treasured Tales
Pooh's Adventures Treasured Tales is a TV series made planned to be made by RatiganRules. The first season of the series will be made after ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'', the second season will be made after both ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars'' and ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Pahkitew Island'', and the third and final season will be made after ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race''. Heroes * Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Owl, Gopher, Kanga, Roo, and Lumpy * Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and Helia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Sora * Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, and Grandma Longneck * SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star * Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, and Velma Dinkley * Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson * Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria * Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, and Carpet * Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, and King Triton * Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, and Tinker Bell * Baloo, Bagheera, and the Vultures * Jiminy Cricket * Kronk * Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather * Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, Ella, Samey, Topher, Leonard, Emma, Kitty, Carrie, Devin, Brody, MacArthur, Sanders, Dwayne, Junior, and Don * Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, and Olaf * Jack Frost * Jack Skellington * Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, and Cassandra * Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne * Mulan, Mushu, and Cri-Kee * Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus * TJ Detweiler, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus * Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille, Kimi Finster, Dil Pickles, Susie Carmichael, and Angelica Pickles * Reef, Fin McCloud, Emma, Lo Ridgemount, Ty Ridgemount, Broseph, and Johnny Villains * The Bowser Family (Bowser Koopa, Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine, and Azula) and Harry and Marv * Phantom Blot * Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump * Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, and Poison Ivy * The Fearsome Five (Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Brushroot, and The Liquidator) * The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), and Lord Darkar * Professor Ratigan and Fidget * Jafar and Abis Mal * Maleficent * Ursula * Hades, Pain and Panic * Dr. Facilier and Lawrence * Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed * The Grand Duke of Owls * Drake * Sheldon J. Plankton * Pete * The Evil Queen * Gaston * Yzma * Shere Khan * Captain Hook and Mr. Smee * Cruella De Vil * Judge Claude Frollo * Rothbart * Rasputin * Heather, Justin, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, Scarlett, Max, Amy, Sugar, Josee, and Jacques * Coco LaBouche * Oogie Boogie * Prince Hans * Madame Medusa and Percival C. McLeach * Lady Tremaine * Mother Gothel and Varian * Shan Yu * Dr. Drakken and Shego * Kelly Episode List Season 1 * Episode 1: Playtime With Tommy and his Friends * Episode 2; Mystery Caper at Baker Street * Episode 3: TBA * Episode 4: TBA * Episode 5: TBA * Episode 6: TBA * Episode 7: Mother's Day With Wendy * Episode 8: Treasure in Skull Rock * Episode 9: Magic Work * Episode 10: Snow Queen vs Ice Witch * Episode 11: TBA * Episode 12: TBA * Episode 13: TBA Season 2 * Episode 14: The Dreadful Castle of Dr. Blokanitch Part 1 * Episode 15; The Dreadful Castle of Dr. Blokanitch Part 2 * Episode 16: Ezekiel's Return * Episode 17: Festival of Fools * Episode 18: The Coachman's Revenge * Episode 19: TBA * Episode 20: Pooh's Wild Kratts Adventures * Episode 21: Beach House Lulau * Episode 22: Goth Girl in Distress Part 1 * Episode 23: Goth Girl in Distress Part 2 * Episode 24: TBA * Episode 25: Elsa's Gift * Episode 26: Jack Skellington's Halloween Bash Season 3 * Episode 27: Emma and Ty's Date * Episode 28; TBA * Episode 29: Tigger's Christmas Wish * Episode 30: The Search for Scooby-Doo * Episode 31: Kim Possible's Quest Part 1 * Episode 32: Kim Possible's Quest Part 2 * Episode 33: TBA * Episode 34: TBA * Episode 35: TBA * Episode 36: TBA * Episode 37: TBA * Episode 38: The Winnie the Pooh/Superman Hour Part 1 * Episode 39: The Winnie the Pooh/Superman Hour Part 2 Category:RatiganRules Category:TV series